World Collision Extravaganza: The Afterlife
by FierySpine374
Summary: The name says it all. I have been destroyed by the vision. I sleep in the best sleep I ever had, but something unexpected happens when I wake up...


**Hi guys! This is the sequel to the first World Collision Extravaganza. Please note that this first chapter is very short but..very tragic. The rest of the chapters will be better, I promise. This may be rated M for sexual content, but not for language. There won't be much language...maybe. Anyway. I hope you enjoy.**

Hello.

It's me, Spencer.

Don't you remember me?

I'm in the hospital, very injured from a...certain vision. I might of had Anastasia. My family has been praying, but nothing really works right now. There's nothing else I can do. I tried going to sleep a couple of times today, but there was such a fiery pain, that I had to wake up and go back to sleep again. But the pain kept coming.

Then, there was a solution.

I could pray. I wasn't a Christian. But I could tell God that I am sorry, and to forgive me for any harm I have caused in his heart. So I do. I pray for about thirty minutes on just that one prayer.

"Please, Oh Mighty Lord, forgive me. Help me, God. I need you. Amen." I finish. Then...a trance falls deep into me. I could sleep in what just might be the greatest sleep of my life.

But there was a difference as soon as I woke up.

I was in a different bed.

 _Chapter 2 (I know, I am sorry that the first chapter was so short and..non tragic, but it was. Trust me. I have tried to make this story so many times, but when I turned my tablet off, some times it didn't save, and I would have to start all over again. Anyway, this chapter is much better and much longer. Alright, enjoy reading before I go overload.)_

It was weird. Why was I in a different bed? I sit up and think for a while. 'How could the nurses carry me to a different bed? Did they fly me into a different bed? I stand up and walk around a bit. Wait...how can I walk?

I look down at my feet and walk again. I can walk! But the nurses couldn't have done it. Speaking of, I'm not even in a hospital anymore. I'm..in a regular house. I very carefully walk outside. What the view looks like is astonishing. There are beautiful gardens everywhere, there is an enormous tree ahead, and to my right, there is a waterfall. This is when I realize where I am.

I'm...

Suddenly, there is a booming voice in the sky. It is very godlike. "We have a new person here in Heaven today. Let's all greet him and comfort him from his worries and tragedies. Welcome, the All Mighty Spencer."

The All Mighty Spencer? I'm not mighty. But people come rushing over to where I am, somehow. One person's name was Jacob. He explained to me how he died and came to Heaven. He says he was injured from a car accident, and it was so bad, the nurses couldn't find anything to help him. They told him to enjoy the rest of the time in his life with his family. It was hard, but his family had to accept it and move on with their own lives.

Another person's name was Harley. He told me there was no need to worry about God telling everyone his name was The All Mighty Spencer. The Lord named everybody that. I thank him.

After about an hour or so after greeting everyone, or at least, everyone from a distance, I explore. I would have never imagined Heaven was like this. I smile and look at the now approaching person moving toward me.

It was Yoshi. I run to him and kiss him so hard, that nothing else could be better. Well, it could, if you know what I mean. He returns the kiss back, but when we pull apart, there was a tear in his eye. I wipe the tear away and hug him very tight. He pushes away, just a little bit. "What's wrong?" I say, concerned. "I missed you." He said.

I surprise him by feeling his self. Yes. His. Own. Self. He looks up at me and kisses me. I missed him too, to be honest. I really did. "Don't worry any more. I am here, and I will protect you." I say, promising him. He hugs me. I return. When we pull apart, we turn around together, but stop and look at the remaining people that I was waiting for.

Everyone else. Every single one of my favorite characters were back. I hug them, including the boys, yes. Even Seto and Joey and Sonic. "How did you guys get here?" I say. "By your heart. You were mourning for us to come back in your heart, and, we did. We all came back. Except Amy, Mario, and Luigi." Yami says. "Why not them?" I ask. "Because you didn't miss them as much as you did with us." Sonic smiles. This is a dream come true. I have everyone I love back, and I have Yoshi back too. I look at him. Da- I mean, darn, Yoshi is so sexy. I can't break the rules here. Wait. Is loving a guy in Heaven breaking a rule? I didn't even know we had a rule like that here.

"It's true. I didn't miss them as much." I say. "And I know it's harsh, but I've moved on from them. You guys have replaced them. You guys are my favorite." I finish. Tails looks at me and smirks. "I'm glad we're back, then." He says. I look at everyone. "Yeah. Me too." I say happily. Joey looks at Seto and kisses him.

"Oh yeah, boys! Get each other while you're at it!" I say, laughing. For some reason, I always loved when Seto and Joey kissed. I guess it was because I've read there fanfics about them. I also guess it is because Seto is a billionaire at Kaiba Corp. and he always comforts Joey when he is hurt. These guys are amazing. And I mean Seto himself.

"Heh, wish I could say the same for you and Yoshi." He says, smirking. I blush. He got me on that one. Then, I get an idea. "Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" I say. "It's fun, challenging, and I love seeing people kiss and get serious." I say hesitantly. Yugi laughs. "Sure, why not?" He says. Everyone agrees. "Okay, where are we going to play?" I ask. They all think about it for a while, until Seto steps up. "I am a billionaire already, but-" he says, before I say, "I'm already on it." I close my eyes and turn around. I think of the Kaiba Corp. and think very carefully on it. After about a minute, I hear everyone gasp. I knew I still had it in me.

Yoshi puts his arms around my waist. "How'd you do it?" He asks, as I see what I did actually worked. The entire Kaiba Corp. was right there in front of me. "A magician never tells his secrets." I say. "Just kidding. While I was greeting everyone about an hour ago, someone told me that in Heaven, you can think about an object or a person, and it will be there in front of you." I say, beaming. Yoshi closes his eyes and repeats the same steps that I did, and I see an apple appear in front of him. "Woah, it actually does work!" He says.

We all walk inside. We decide to go into to living room, because, it's the biggest place in the house. We all get chairs and sit in them, except for Yoshi. He sits in my lap, blushing. I hump him until somebody says, "Stop that, Spencer, or you won't have the best for last." I groan and stop, even though I don't want to. Just then, a doorbell is heard at the front door. Seto went to get it, but I stop him.

"It's okay, I can get it." I say as Seto returns to his seat. When I open the door, Jacob and Harley are there. "Oh, hey guys!" I say. I didn't expect them here. "Hey, buddy!" Harley says. Jacob looks at me. "Hey, we heard that you guys were playing Truth or Dare. Mind if we join?" He asks. I chuckle. "Sure, but you're in for a big surprise." I say, warning them. Harley wiggles his eyes at Jacob, and he blushes. I guess they are dating. Fine with me. I let them in, and tell everyone else to get two more chairs. They do, and they both sit down.

 _Chapter 3 (See, I told you things were going to get better! This chapter could have lemons in here, but I'm not too sure. Just a fair warning.)_

"So, who's starting?" I ask. Chase raises his hand. "Tails, Truth or Dare?" He asks to Tails. "Truth." He says. "Have you ever thought of dating anyone else who was hotter than Sonic?" He asks. Tails looks at Chase like that was the dumbest question in the world. "Of course not! I wouldn't trade him in for the world!" He says. "Wow, simple enough there." Chase says. "Truth or Dare, Yoshi?" Tails asks. "Dare." Tails smiles evilly at him. "I dare you to stomp all over Seto's garden." Yoshi laughs. "That's easy!" He says as he eats almost every flower and stomps on the most precious ones.

"Hey!" Seto says angrily. Then he calms down. "Hey, it's okay. It's not like I even cared for them anyway." He says, sighing. Joey hugs him. Yoshi then sits back down in my lap and asks, "Joey, Truth or Dare?" He says in a British-like way. Joey thinks. "Dare." Yoshi blinks. "Um..okay. I'm not very good at picking out Dares." He says. "Dont worry, I'm not either." I say, kissing his cheek. He giggles. He then thinks.

"I-I got nothing. I don't know, I dare you to read Spencer's mind." He says. I blink at Joey. "Let's see if you are good, Joey." I taunt him. Joey glares at me. I close my eyes and think of, 'I love Yoshi. I wish somebody would dare me soon. Heh.' I blush at the thought. I hear Joey gasp and laugh. I open my eyes and look at him. "Did you get it?" I say, grinning. "Yeah!" Joey says. Joey looks at everyone. "Spencer said, 'I love Yoshi. I wish somebody would dare me soon. Heh.'" I grin. I really did want someone to dare me soon. Yoshi turns around and kisses me hard. He then pulls apart and whispers, "Don't worry, baby. Your wish is my command." I chuckle.

Joey looks at Jacob and says, "Jacob, Truth or Dare?" Jacob thinks for a while. "Dare. I love dares. Especially the one where you get serious." He says seductively. Harley blushes. Joey grins. "Oh, then I dare you to kiss someone, and it can't be Harley or Spencer." He says. "What?" I say. "Why me? Why did you include me in that?" Joey smiles. "Because you're hot." He says. My eyes widen. That's the first time anyone's said that to me. I then shake my head. "No, I'm not. You just say that because Yoshi's here." Yoshi kicks my legs. "Ow! It's true!" I say. Joey looks at me. "Ok. I guess I'll take you off the 'Who is Hot' list." He says. I shake my head. "No! I mean, I like being called hot by some boys.." I say and blush. "That's what I thought." Joey says. He then says, "Now, Jacob, who are you going to kiss?" Jacob immediately looks at me and gets up to walk towards me.

"Uh oh." I say, before lips are smashed into mine. They are immediately taken off, and Jacob goes back to his chair. "I hope that didn't affect you, Harley." I say as I laugh. Harley shakes his head. "Nah, he does it all the time." He says and smiles. "He shouldn't." I say. Jacob goes over to Harley and kisses him. "Don't worry, Harley. I still like you." He says. Harley smiles. "Whenever you're ready, Jacob, it's your turn." I say.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Skye, Truth or Dare?" Jacob says. "Truth. I'm not ready for a dare yet." She says. "It's okay!" He says. He thinks for a while. "Have you ever told Chase how much you have feelings for him?" He says. "Yeah, actually. We actually had sex one time." She says, not hesitating at all. Jacob slaps his leg and thinks again. "Okay, when is your baby due?" He asks. I glare at Jacob. What the heck (I want to say hell, but I would have to go all the way back to the tree and pray to God to forgive me.) was it of him to ask Skye that question?

/Jacob!/ I say in his mind. Since Joey read my mind, we can communicate through our minds now.

/What?/ He says.

/That's not something you need to know of yet!/ I say to him.

"You mean our pup?" She says. "Yeah." He says. "Well, I'm not too sure if I'm pregnant or not, but there is a high probability that our pup will be born somewhere around November. (Because it is February and you count nine months in.)" She says. I look at the pup. "Wow, Skye, I didn't know you were that brave enough to have said that." I say, surprised. Chase agrees. "Well, I am a flying pup. If I'm not afraid of flying, then I'm surely not afraid to tell someone when our pup is due." "Okay." I say.

"Anyway," she says. "Sonic, Truth or Dare?" She asks. "Truth." He says. Everyone looks at him. "What?" He says. "We didn't expect that coming out of you." Harley says. "Agreed" I said. "Well, darn it." Skye says. "Remember how we met, about three days ago? In Spencer's dream?" She says. I look at the floor. "Please don't say that." I say. "Sorry." Skye says, going over to me and allowing me to pet her. "So, remember how we were in Spencer's vision? Is that better?" Part it it she says to Sonic, and the other part to me. We both nod. "What did you think about Spencer coming out of the portal?" She asks. That gets my attention. "I'd like to know this myself." I say.

Sonic sighs. "Well, I didn't think I would ever see a person that would know my name, would know who I could be dating, and basically everything about me come out of a portal. At first I thought he was a stalker." I laugh out loud. /Haha, good one, Sonic!/ I say to his mind. He chuckles. "Let me finish. But then I realized how depressed he was, and I felt sorry for him. I felt like he had a sorry life." I nod. "But he is a great person. He really is." I smile. How nice that one of my favorite characters call me a great person! "Cool." Me and Skye say together. Sonic then smiles at me. Oh no. "It's my turn, isn't it?" I ask impatiently. He nods, smirking. I sigh.

"So, Spencer, Truth or Dare?" He asks slowly. I couldn't wait for this. But now, I have to make a decision. Choosing Truth would probably lead me to something personal, but choosing Dare, they would probably dare me to have sex with Harley. I look at him and shrug. Well, as long as Yoshi doesn't mind. "Dare." I say, smiling. I prepare myself.

"I dare you to strip off in front on everyone. If you don't do it, Jacob forces you to." Me and Jacob go, "What?" at the same time. Yoshi grins and says to me, "Now's your best chance." Wow.

Wow.

I slowly stand up and walk towards the middle of the room. Yoshi sits in my spot. I hope everyone realizes how crimson my face is, because they are about to experience the ride of their lifetime. Not really, guys, shut up!

"Okay, wait, don't I have to do a challenge or something, or do I just..do it?" I ask shyly. "You just do it." Sonic says. "But wait, what if I look bad, or something goes wrong, or-" I say shyly before lips are pressed to mine. Probably Yoshi's. I kiss back to, hopefully Yoshi's lips, before pulling apart. It was Yoshi.

/If you don't want to do it, for me, you don't have to. Well, Jacob is gonna force you anyway./ Yoshi says in my mind. I sigh. /I'm doing it, whether Jacob and Harley likes it or not./ Yoshi sits back down and tells me, /Why worry about them? Just keep your eyes on me. Pretend like no one else is there./ I look at everyone and decide for myself.

/It's official, I'm stripping for you guys./ I say to everyone's mind. When they looked at me, I already had my shoes and socks off.

 **(Please note, this is a very nude and lemony part of the chapter. As I said before, if you don't like lemons, please skip to the next chapter. Thanks, amigos.)**

"I'm only doing this quickly. Nothing else." I say. Sonic shakes his head and smiles. "Nope. You have to stay undressed." "Hey! You didn't tell me that before!" I say to Sonic. "Well now I am." Sonic says. I groan and slowly take off my shirt. Everyone but Skye whistles. I laugh. This is so stupid.

I then head to unbutton my pants. I blush at this and look at Jacob and Harley. What will they think about my length? Seto snaps and tells me to get back to work. I groan. I unzip my pants and slowly pull them off, leaving me with only my boxers. "Do I have to?" I say one last time. "I told you, if you don't do it, Jacob makes you." Sonic says. /But...I'm not hard./ I say to what I thought would be Sonic's mind. But it wasn't when everyone looked at me, I knew that I had accidentally spoken to everyone's mind.

Yoshi smiles at me. "Here, why don't I help you?" He says as he walks towards me and feels myself. Yes. Myself. Wow. That amazing feeling comes back into my member as soon as he touches it. I am immediately hard after he strokes up and down on me. "Okay, that's enough, thank you." I say, shyly. I head for my boxers and slowly pull them down to where they reach my feet, take them off, and reveal to everyone myself. Before I know it, Yoshi has already slammed me down to where his mouth is just below myself, and to where I'm on top of him, and I hear Jacob and Harley say, "That's it!" And I see that both of them has already taken off their boxers and head for me.

Oh man. Am I in for a wild ride. Harley lifted my head up to where he was able to bring himself down to my mouth, and Jacob got on top of me, and I feel his self on my butt. There was no way I could fit any more people in. Harley was trying to make me suck his penis, Jacob was trying to have sex with me, and Yoshi was about to suck my penis.

"So, who's starting?" I say, beaming. This was what I was waiting for. To have sex with Yoshi, Harley, and Jacob was the reason why I even stripped in the first place. Yoshi starts sucking on my penis, and Harley was just about to let me suck himself, but Jacob went in first. Jacob felt good. As Jacob was thrusting up and down, Harley pulled my mouth to where his sexy penis was. I went all in for it. This feeling, how Yoshi, Jacob, and Harley were all having with me, is too good to describe. I was so close to releasing for Yoshi, as Jacob hit my spot. /Oh my, Jacob. That place. Again. Now./ /As you wish./ He hit that same spot I love again, when I heard Harley was nearly there to releasing, and so was Jacob. I tried so hard, but I finally said to Yoshi, Jacob, and Harley, /Guys, do not cum yet! We're gonna do it at the same time, alright? Listen to me! On the count of three, we all release! One, two, three!/ As soon as I said three, Harley's seed was down my throat, Jacob's was in my hole, and I released my seed down Yoshi's throat, and Yoshi had released his. When we were all done, I had to swallow, get used to Jacob's seed, and guide everyone else off of me. I did everything I could to get everything I wanted done. And I got it done.

When I got everyone off and everyone had their clothes on, I said, "Wow. That. Was. Amazing." "I always have more for you, Spencer." I knew that was Yoshi. But, Jacob and Harley? I thought they were dating! Why did they go all over me? "Jacob, why did you go in me, and Harley, why did you deep throat me?" Jacob was embarrassed. "I can't resist someone naked without going in." He said. "Same with Jacob, except it feels so good to deep throat you." Harley said. "Yeah, but, you and Jacob were dating." I said. "Trust me, we do it all the time." Jacob says. "Um..okay." I shrugged. Everyone else had left.

I guess the day was over and the night was approaching, so we all went back to our houses. /I'll text each and every one of you./ I smiled. Who knew I could date three people at a time?

/Me too!/ That was Jacob.

/I won't want to miss it./ That was Harley.

/Alright. I will see you tomorrow./ That was Yoshi.

This is how.

Me, Spencer.

Lives in Heaven.

The End.

 **Hi guys! I know this chapter was shorter, but, there's really nothing much you can do to write about when someone's died and gone to Heaven. I thank every one of you who has read this.**

 **Oh, and um. Jacob and Harley. They're real people. They go to my school. If you guys are reading this, I am sorry. You don't have to talk to me anymore. You don't even have to look at me anymore. You guys were all I could think of for a really long time. I...I'm not gonna say anything else. I've done enough for you to hate me already. If this is the last time we're talking, then forget ever calling me your friend. I will leave you guys alone from now on. But, just know one thing, and after this, you won't ever have to speak to me ever again. I had a crush on each of you guys back in 6th grade. I just didn't know how you guys would like an ugly person like me. Okay, that's it. Bye, Jacob. Bye, Harley.**

 **Anyone else, Don't read this above. This is not for you. You guys aren't gonna listen to me anyway. Just read it.**

 **I will see you all later, I guess.**

 **FierySpine374 out.**


End file.
